


𝐒𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐘 ➸ HAIKYU!!

by EUNXIAA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, How do I tag? I'm new to AO3 lolol-, I make too much Danganronpa and Persona references TwT, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, Manga & Anime, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oikawa has a sister complex, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Reverse harem with plot ig?, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Y/N is an undercover idol, Y/N is bisexual because why not, Y/N's a she/her, kinda slice of life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EUNXIAA/pseuds/EUNXIAA
Summary: ↳ ✎ (𝗦𝗘𝗥𝗘𝗡𝗗𝗜𝗣𝗜𝗧𝗬║セレンディピティ)⇾𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮!! 𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧! 𝐧𝐞𝐤𝐨𝐦𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐱 𝐟𝐞𝐦! 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫⤹𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐩 𝐢𝐝𝐨𝐥 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐧𝐞𝐤𝐨𝐦𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫, 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐯𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐲𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐮𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫.ˏˋ°•*⁀➷𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐔𝐒: 𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆⚠➡ 𝐒𝐖𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆, 𝐁𝐀𝐃 𝐇𝐔𝐌𝐎𝐑, 𝐌𝐀𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌𝐄𝐒, 𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐎𝐌 𝐂𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐎𝐒 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐒: ̗➛𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄 | 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐃𝐘 | 𝐒𝐋𝐈𝐂𝐄 𝐎𝐅 𝐋𝐈𝐅𝐄 | 𝐒𝐋𝐎𝐖 𝐁𝐔𝐑𝐍·˚ ༘⊱┊𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐃 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐄 𝐌𝐄©eunxiaa||storyline©haruichi furudate|| haikyu!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. 「prologue」

**Author's Note:**

> ❛𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐬.❜
> 
> 𝐋𝐄𝐓 𝐎𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍: "𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐄 𝐌𝐄" 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐌𝐄𝐍𝐂𝐄
> 
> ━━━━━
> 
> Welcome to my fanfiction, "Serendipity"! 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction! I hope I can live up to your expectations <3\. This is my first xReader fanfiction, so I'm new to all this. This isn't my first time writing, however. I've written fanfictions in the past, but they're all "CanonxOC" fics. They're all pretty bad, so I decided to make a brand new fanfiction... I must say though, I've improved from all those months ago lol.
> 
> This fan fiction has plot, but there would be some chapters where plot is like non-existent. Though it doesn't follow the anime's plot most of the time. I'd make random scenarios/events for the book most of the time to be honest.
> 
> I haven't read the manga at all, but I do know what happens in the end. So I guess this book contains some manga spoilers in regarding the tournaments/matches, but I will warn you guys if the chapter does have spoilers or not.
> 
> I'd appreciate any feedback regarding this book, as I'd want to improve more with my writing skills. I'd like the comments to be a safe haven for all of you guys too, so please be kind and considerate to one another there!
> 
> My writing style consists of more description and flashbacks than dialog, which usually causes my fics to be long; I apologize for that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Oikawa was a dancer who didn't get the attention she deserved, but when she encountered an Idol Competition flyer while having a study hangout with her only friend, a brand new life for her blossomed. 
> 
> Idk how to write summaries o(TヘTo)

𝟬𝟬➝ 𝗛𝗢𝗪 𝗜𝗧 𝗕𝗘𝗚𝗔𝗡

°.✩┈┈∘*┈˃̶୨୧˂̶┈*∘┈┈✩.°

three years ago.

Kitagawa Daiichi Chūgaku, class 1-3

**──School was something you never really looked forward to** , but unless you want to graduate and have a successful career in the future, you really have no choice but to go. Every day was just like a song playing on loop; it's the same thing every time. You wake up, change, walk to school with your brother, enter your classroom, listen to the lectures, eat, go to your practice studio, wait for your brother's practice to end, arrive home, and sleep. It was slowly getting repetitive. You were already bored with your life.

Unlike your brother, you weren't popular, or that known in the school. In Kitagawa, you were only referred to as Tōru Oikawa's little sister. Students only spoke to you when they either need help with something, and you happened to be close by or asking you about your brother's likes, dislikes, and more things. You were hiding underneath his shadow... You were nothing compared to him. He was considered the best setter for his age group, and what were you? A mere dancer who doesn't get any recognition due to your insecurities.

You can dance well, you've started dancing ever since you were in kindergarten. You've been inspired by those idols you see on television. Your eyes would always gleam so bright whenever you'd see their amazing costumes and dances... They were so talented indeed! Idols sure are amazing... You really admire them for all the hard work that they've done to get this far in the industry. You wished you were like them... Their bodies were always so well-toned and skinny... But you knew that wasn't healthy at all. If you ever become one, you'd never fast or force yourself to stop eating just to stay fit.

You practiced a lot with your mentor after school, even to the result of you overworking yourself.

You loved dancing, you really do... But you're just too shy to shine in the spotlight. You've been part of a play once for your elementary school, but you messed up on one of the dance segments, and you've been having stage fright ever since. You're afraid to screw things up. You barely got any recognition from anyone except your older sister, brother, and his best friend.

Your parents and sister aren't around most of the time, however. Your sister is married, and already has a son who you spoil often, and your parents are working abroad... Your situation with your brother right now is kinda complicated... Apparently, your aunt who's taking care of the both of you as of the moment would most likely move out once Tōru turns eighteen...

You and your brother aren't suffering from the case of being broke, however. Your parents do give you their salary every month, while your aunt doesn't. She's just there for the sake of being there. It wasn't allowed for teenagers like you to be living alone, so she has no choice but to stay there.

You sighed deeply, looking through some notes from the recent lesson your teacher taught you. Your notes were rather... messy. You never really cared about how organized it is, as long as you can read it... Though you do sometimes share your notes to one of your only friends-

"Y/N-san, can I borrow your notes?"

Oh, speak of the devil. You turned your head behind you to see your only friend from your grade giving you a pleading look.

Honestly, how could you say no to him?

"Of course, Tobi-chan...!" You smiled kindly before passing over your notes to him. He mumbled out a thanks before looking at them, only to have a grimaced expression on his face.

"I can't read them... You made the letters too close to one another..." He said, shaking his head. You sucked at English as much as he did, so who could blame you if your handwriting when it came to writing the English letters?

"Says the one who can't even form English sentences without my help with translating..." You shot back at him, rolling your eyes playfully. This is your relationship with you and your friend, Tobio Kageyama. You guys met during the first day of school, and you guys somehow started to converse with one another. He was a cool guy, and he was quite cute, to be honest. He would always buy you strawberry milk whenever he'd go to the vending machine to grab one for himself... He treated you like a normal person... even after finding out you're the sister of the upperclassman he admired, he didn't bombard you with questions and stuff like that, unlike most people who apparently haven't heard of a personal life.

Tōru didn't like him as much, however. Apparently, he didn't like how he was speaking with his 'cute wittle baby sister'. You sometimes hate how overprotective he can be with you, but realizing that you had no friends other than his underclassman, he let it slide. But you knew that there was another reason why Tōru disliked him... You just don't know why.

The both of them are in their school's volleyball club. Coincidentally, their positions are both setters, no wonder why Tobio admired him. Tōru was a well-rounded player and he worked hard to reach his goal... Tobio was the same too... They worked hard, you could really tell. Your brother's serves and sets were powerful, like really powerful... Whenever you'd see his serve, time would always feel as if it stopped. You would feel bad for the person who received it. Ah, speaking of volleyball.

"Don't you have practice today, Tobi?" You questioned the black-haired boy, who was attempting to copy your messy notes. He looked up after hearing your voice and shook his head.

"We're not allowed to have club meetings the week before exams, remember?" He replied. Oh right, how could you've forgotten? Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. "Should we hang out today?"

Well, that was unusual. You both never hung outside of school before. He was usually busy with practice, or you were either busy with your own. And your mentor wouldn't allow you to visit the studio due to exams, plus she's visiting the Hyogo Prefecture this week too. Thank Atua for this day to happen.

"I'm free from practice today myself, so sure!" You exclaimed, your hands shaking in excitement. "Where do you suggest we go?"

Tobio remained silent for a bit, thinking quietly to himself before something clicked. "I've heard about this new bubble tea cafe that opened up near Kotodai Park a few weeks ago. Maybe we could have some study hang out." Your eyes widened. Gosh, Tobio knows you so well even after meeting less than a year ago!

"Oh my gosh, yess! We should check it out then! I'm going to tell Tōru where we're heading first. I don't want to worry him about not accompanying him home today." Tobio's body stiffened at the mention of your brother's name, and it wasn't unclear to you. Did something happen between the two of them?

You decided not to question him about it. It's none of your business anyway.

"Um... Okay. I'll be waiting for you by the school gate." Tobio proceeded to pack up his things and supplies and stood up from his desk. "I'll see you there." He then dashed out of the classroom, leaving you to do the same.

Finding your way to your brother's classroom was troublesome sometimes. The third-year building was filled with students from each grade due to the club building being in the same place. There'd be occasional crowds too, your brother being the reason for it most of the time, fortunately, there's none as of now. That's a relief. As you continued to scavenger your way in, you see a familiar head sticking out in the hall.

"H-Haji-chan!" Your voice was barely even a shout, it was more of a whisper... Was he even able to hear it, you wonder. The boy you called out for heard you, approaching you as a result.

"Oh hey N/N. What brings you here?" Hajime Iwaizumi. Your brother's best friend, and your childhood friend. He was almost another brother to you, he cared for you almost as much as Tōru did, which is a big deal once you think about it. Honestly, you're surprised Hajime got to even hear you, considering how noisy the halls are as of the moment. He must have ears perky as a dog.

"Well... I don't think I can accompany you and Tōru-nii home today." You stated, your hands fiddling around. "I'm going to hang out with a friend today-"

"Oh sweet little Y/N, and who is that friend you're going to hang out with~?" You and Hajime flinched as you both hear a cheerful voice from behind you. Before you got to even look back, you felt yourself getting hugged from behind, as you let out a scream of shock.

"Oi Shittykawa! Don't scare Y/N like that! Don't forget that we're in public too!" Hajime scolded the person hugging you, who immediately let go afterward. You let out a deep sigh of relief before looking back to see your older brother sticking his tongue out.

"Gomen ne, Y/N- ow!" Your brother immediately got bopped on the head by Hajime, who was glaring at him.

"No need to get violent with nii-san, Haji-chan...!" You exclaimed, using yourself as a way to separate the both of them. Hajime usually is the one who calls your brother out for his childish antics and uses violence most of the time. He isn't a bad person, however. He was like a mother to the both of you, and he always kept you guys in check. You knew that he cared a lot for you and your brother due to you both having a habit of overworking yourselves when it came to your respective sports.

You were the peacemaker of the group, and you'd usually stop the scuffles between the both of them. You were somehow more mature compared to your brother, but you were indeed childish and playful. Those words don't seem to fit in with each other, but that's how it is.

Students who were passing by were giving you three an odd look. It was pretty embarrassing, to be honest. The two of them then immediately stopped tussling with one another. They were now peering on you, especially your older brother.

"So... Dare to tell me who you're going on a date with today, Miss Y/N-chan~?" You could hear the sarcasm from his friendly tone. He already knew who you were going to hang out with, and he didn't like it. Though he decided to act clueless about it first. What can you say, your brother is overly protective of you.

"It's not a date, Tōru! I'm just going to study with Tobi-chan!" You responded, crossing your arms. A scowl could be heard from your brother, but you decided to ignore how irritated he was.

Tōru didn't like your friend. He hated geniuses like him. He disliked the raw talent your friend possessed. But just for you, he was somewhat nice to him. The act was tiring, and what happened yesterday pushed him to his limit. Yes, he felt bad for what he almost did to your only friend, and unfortunately, it was his fault too. He let his emotions take over at that very moment.

Tōru could honestly never say no to you. You were his little sister that he loved to spoil so much. ...Though that resulted in you being quite bratty, he didn't care, regardless.

Tōru breathed out a small sigh, "Fine... Just make sure you'll be home before night, and make Tobio-chan brings you back! It's unsafe for you to walk alone in the night!" Your brother declared eccentrically. Your eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh, yes! Thanks. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine." You proclaimed in a promising manner. Your brother approved of that tone and hugged you tightly, bringing your face closer to his body.

"Aww! My little sister is just so cute! Who wouldn't say no to this cute face!?" He exclaimed with a cheery tone, as you tried to pull him away.

"Hey! Stop hugging me in public, it's embarrass-"

Hajime just looked at the both of you with an irked expression. "You two sure are comfortable enough to do this in the MIDDLE of the hallway..." Hajime didn't look too happy with it. Poor him, he just doesn't understand how sibling-love works...

Your relationship with your brother is confusing... You'd either dislike him for being placed underneath his shadow or you loved him for treating you like a queen. Just like with normal siblings, you tend to bicker often. You'd often scold him for overworking himself with Volleyball, and he'd shoot back about you doing the same thing with dancing. Most of the arguments do get stopped by Hajime though. If he wasn't there, the arguments would last for who knows how long. But at the end of the day, your brother would always ask you for your forgiveness like the peasant he is.

"Aw, are you jealous Iwa-chan?" Your brother smirked childishly. Tōru always wants to find a good opportunity to poke fun with Hajime, which just always resulted in him either getting beaten up or get insulted with those vulgar nicknames. You were sometimes afraid for Hajime to beat you up or scold you, so you act like a good child whenever he's around (No wonder why you're his favorite Oikawa sibling, but it doesn't mean he treats you differently if you annoyed him or did something wrong).

Hajime just shook his head in response to Tōru's question. "Huh? Why makes you think that? You guys are literally siblings..." He did sound annoyed, but it isn't because of what you think. Hajime then looked over to you, before ruffling your h/c locks. "Anyways, you should be going now. You don't want Kageyama to be waiting for you any longer. Oh, and don't worry about us too. We'll be staying in the library to study for our finals too." He then proceeded to grab your brother by the collar. "Come on, Oikawa. Let's not bother your sister any longer."

"See you at home, princess!" Your brother yelled out to you, saying his endearment nickname he's given you, as you waved back awkwardly. Your brother sure is one of the kind... Even from this distance, you could still hear Tōru and Hajime speaking to one another. They can be quite loud whenever they'd speak, but you're not sure if they're aware of that or not.

Your brother can sometimes be a little embarrassing too, although you're unsure if it's intentional, or not. He does acknowledge how shy and awkward you can be, so he tries to do something about it... though it mostly results in you getting more insecure, or annoyed with him. To be honest, he's the reason why you barely have any friends. Girls do try to get along with you, but it only resulted in them manipulating you to help them get together with your brother. They use your considerate and kind attitude as an advantage for their own gain, and so you began to trust less of your female classmates ever since. They were some girls who didn't like your brother, and they somehow disliked you too, even though you did absolutely nothing wrong to them... Females nowadays sure are strange sometimes.

You then decided to leave the third-year building and head over to the school's entrance so you could meet up with your friend

"So what bubble tea are you planning on getting, Y/N?" Tobio asked you, the both of you standing directly in line. Since it was new, not a lot of people knew about it, therefore, only a few customers were around. You were a little content to be here today since you hated crowded places, and speaking to people apparently... You were that kind of girl who's nervous to ask for an extra packet of ketchup in Mcdonalds. Luckily, Tobio was with you so he could place the orders for you.

You thought quietly for a bit. You already knew what boba tea you wanted, but you were thinking about what sugar level you were going to make it. Should you get it with 50% sugar, or 70%, maybe even-

"Ehem... Can you two hurry up? We have other customers waiting." One of the cashiers rudely informed the both of you. What's up her butt? You've only been standing in line less than a minute ago.

"Haruka-san, no need to be rude with our customers... They're having a little date, let them live the moment~" One of the cashier's head poked behind your server, her voice as chirpy as a bird. You couldn't help but just slightly frown at her assumption. You weren't even sure if seventh-graders like you are even allowed to date at your age yet... Hell, you're not even sure if your brother will permit it, considering he doesn't like your only friend.

Tobio's face remained the same, but with his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. It wasn't that obvious, but you could see it. "We're not on a date... We're just hanging o-out as friends." Tobio simply corrected them, not making a huge fuss about it. Tobio looked at the menu again before stating his order, "...I'll just get the Vanilla flavor."

"You sure are basic when it comes to picking flavors, aren't you?" You retorted at him, who just shrugged in response. He hasn't tried bubble tea before, but when he saw that this cafe has recently opened in the route he passed when he goes to school, he thought he should give it a try along with you. You looked back at the cashier, who didn't seem too amused with Tobio's choice of drink. You then looked over to Tobio and whispered your order.

"Uh... She'll get a large strawberry bubble tea with extra tapioca and pudding. Oh, and make it (sugar level)% sugar, thanks." Tobio told the cashier, who lazily wrote down the things you've ordered.

"You two suck at picking out drinks... Those two are the most basic flavors-" Your cashier then got bopped on the head by the same lady from earlier. She groaned from the pain as she looked over at her with a frown. "Oi Nakamura-san! Stop that!"

"You're going to give us a bad rep if you keep criticizing our customers' orders! You're lucky the manager isn't here today!" 'Nakamura-san' berated her co-worker. She then glanced back over to you both and gave a smile. "My deepest apologies, sweeties. Haruka-san just so happens to be in a bad mood because her girlfriend broke up with-"

"Shut up! Don't tell random customers about my personal life unless I allow you too!" Haruka-san yelled back at her colleague. How dare she bring up about her girlfriend again even after she told her not to... Breaking up with a loved one sure was a painful experience for her. Haruka-san sighed, attempting to smile at the two teens. "I will be ready for your order shortly..."

"Umm, right... Thanks." You muttered out. You and Tobio then proceeded to sit down in one of the vacant seats that were close by the window. You and Tobio sat across from one another, awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments before you spoke up.

"How's your study sessions been going on? We have finals in a few weeks, well two weeks to be exact." You questioned him, while you were looking through your Instagram feed. To be honest, you haven't studied much, and you played video games most of the time with a close online friend of yours.

"I haven't studied at all. I've just been too busy with volleyball." ...And you figured that'd be his answer. Your friend always makes volleyball his top priority, no matter the situation. You were the same though, so you couldn't blame him. Studying was just so boring...

You had some decent grades, but you sucked in English and Science. You're probably dumber than a 5th grader when it comes to Science. Science Process Skills? You forgot all the steps. English is pretty confusing at times, but you do understand some things, even enough to help your friend who is extremely **terrible** in that subject.

"Ugh, same though..." You then grabbed some textbooks from your bag and placed them on the table. You really didn't want to study, but as you said before, _'if you wanted to graduate, you have no choice,.'_ "Well... Let's start off with English... We would finish earlier if we did a subject we both suck in."

Tobio let out a 'h _m'_ , before grabbing his own textbook from his school bag.

The both of you were quietly studying for a while until Haruka-san approached you both with your drinks. "Here are your guys' drinks... If you need anything else, please just call Nakamura-san." She seemed like she wanted to quit life already. Her piercing glare was so obvious on her face. She just looked so dead inside. She then left your guys' table, and the both of you continued to study in peace.

You had no idea how long has it been since you've begun studying, but you and Tobio are almost finished with reviewing English. Tobio suggested that you'll do Science the next day, so you agreed. It was nearly 6:00 PM anyways. Tōru wants you back before dark, but in reality, he wanted you back by 6:00... So you were kinda in your curfew already...

You and Tobio were packing up your things when suddenly, you felt the gushing wind through your body. You then realized that almost everything from your table started to fly away. Slowly panicking, you immediately stood up to try and retrieve your and Tobio's things. The wind was freezing, you could feel your body shiver. Why does it have to be so cold during the winter season!? Eventually, you were able to grab your things by the entrance of the café. You decided to scan the pile to check if anything was missing. Fortunately, there was nothing. You sighed in relief before heading back to your table.

"Ugh! Who the hell left the door open again!? I swear... Do you people forget it's winter!?" You heard Haruka-san complain from the counter. She's definitely annoyed with everything now... Maybe that break up with her girlfriend deeply affected her. You're starting to feel bad, to be honest.

"Hey Tobi, would you mind checking if I missed anything?" You requested your friend, who nodded. He then proceeded to do as you requested, checking every single item. It wasn't too long until he was finished. He was about to inform you that nothing was missing until he noticed a slip of paper underneath his book. He then picked it up and read through it...

That slip paper definitely isn't his.

"Oi Y/N, is this yours?" He asked you. You tilted your head in confusion before taking it from his hands. And what you saw made your eyes widen.

"Wow! A teen idol competition!?"

Somehow from the other table, Nakamura heard your question. She approached your table and smiled at you. "Ohh! I've heard about this competition from some of my classmates in college. Girls your age can get to participate in this, and the winner officially becomes a teen idol for their company! Are you perhaps interested in it?"

Perhaps it was fate for you to encounter that flyer. Your heart was thumping against your ribcage. Your dream of becoming an idol might become true! But if you lost, your dreams will be shattered. It was a gamble for your hopes and dreams. How could a mere dancer like you who barely got to shine in the spotlight apply for this competition and win? Considering your status, it might be impossible... But your possibility of becoming popular was there too. If you tried this out, perhaps you wouldn't be only known as your brother's little sister, but as Y/N...

However, you still felt doubt deep in your soul. Most people who would apply are way skilled in dance...

"A-Ah... I mean I like idols, but I don't think I should-" Before you got to finish your sentence, she cut you off.

"You should try it out then! You'd get to show off how truly talented you could be! Come on! You don't need to be so shy!" Nakamura sure is pushy... Not to mention that she's acting like she's known you all your life. "You agree with what I said, right blueberry head?" Tobio snapped out of his thoughts before nodding.

He does agree that this might help you a lot. He knows about your love for idols and how hard you work on being a dancer, but you never got any recognition for what you all did. This was a good opportunity for you. You're not only good at dancing but at singing too. You'd definitely get popular in the industry if you try your best, and he knows that you could do it. He believes in you.

"Y-You should do it, Y/N... You can finally have what you wanted. You wanted to be popular, and not to be only known as Oikawa-san's little sister... So... I think you should give it a shot." Tobio tried to convince you. He honestly isn't used to convincing people, but he wanted to try for you.

You stayed quiet for a while... You didn't know to be honest. Did you want to do this? Were you confident enough to try? Were you even good enough? This is a good opportunity for you. Tobio was right, you wanted to be popular and not only be known as your brother's sister. You didn't want to live underneath his shadow forever, you wanted to overcome your fear of screwing things up...

"I... I'll think about it...! It says here that the deadline for application videos are still two weeks from now, so I have some time to think... Though I doubt I would win-"

"I do not want to hear any negativity from you, sweetie! You can obviously do this. Your negative thoughts will just ruin everything for you." This waitress really do be positive... You're kinda jealous of her positivity... "Trust me, those people who would be looking through all the applicants would stop to admire your beauty! Your genes sure are one of a kind!" She complimented you, making you blush from it. "Your friend most likely agrees with me too."

Tobio then began to blush as well. He does think you are pretty, but he wouldn't say that he had romantic feelings for you... yet. He found you as a sweet girl who'd occasionally give him advice in volleyball if your brother insisted on not helping him. In short, he considered you as a good friend of his.

"W-Well... I guess." Tobio mumbled. He really isn't used to being straightforward with a girl before, so he felt quite awkward saying those things... Though he does mean what he's saying.

"I- Thanks... I'm not really used to these compliments, but I appreciate it... Maybe I will try... But I have to get my brother's permission." And speaking of your brother. "Oh crap! It's already my curfew! Tōru-nii will definitely interrogate me for this... Thank you Nakamura-san for that confidence boost. I'm definitely going to return here again...!" You then picked up your school bag and stood up from your seat. "I'll see you next time, I enjoyed the bubble tea... Bye-bye!"

"Y/N-san, wait! I'll walk you home... I don't think your brother would like it if I let you walk alone during the night!" You heard Tobio call out to you, following you out of the café. You stopped in your tracks and waited for him to go over to you. Honestly, you almost forgot that Tōru told you to ask him to bring you home. Luckily he already knew about your brother's protectiveness. And he knew himself that it wasn't good for a girl like you to walk home by herself at this time of day. He's heard about a lot of things that could happen, and if any of that happened to you, I'd be his fault...

He should probably stop thinking about it, you're going to be alright with him around.

Eventually, the two of you reached your home. From your house's entrance, you could already see the lights emitting from the inside. You can assume that either your brother was already home, or your aunt was around.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Tobi-chan!" You waved at him, smiling at him, in which Tobio returned. You then proceeded to enter your house after seeing Tobio leaving.

"I'm home!" You yelled, removing your shoes before fully entering your house. Despite you and Tōru staying here alone most of the time, your house was relatively organized. Your aunt was never around herself as she works as a local news reporter, so she'd usually be home by late night or early dawn.

A sweet aroma could be smelled from the direction of your kitchen, your mouth beginning to water. It smelled like (f/f). You knew that you just drank bubble tea not too long ago, but you can get hungry quite easily. Your brother usually calls you out for eating a lot, but it's not like whatever he's going to say is going to stop you from enjoying what you like. You followed the direction where the smell was coming from, only for you to see Tōru in the kitchen making something.

Tōru then noticed your presence, and waved his hand, smiling childishly at you. "Ah Y/N! Welcome back! I'm glad to know that Tobio-chan brought you home..." He was definitely looking out at the window waiting for your return. He sure is wary of Tobio, alright...

"What in the world are you doing?" You questioned the obvious, glancing behind your brother to see what he was making.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm obviously cooking (f/f) for dinner! Do you need glasses? I accidentally got some from a free Iphone 11 scam!" Your brother explained, almost sounding proud of himself.

"Uh... You're lucky that our credit cards didn't get hacked for what you did..." You deadpan, looking up at him with disbelief. "But... No thanks! Thanks for making me (f/f) though. Hope it doesn't suck like last time!"

"Hey! Don't judge me before you even got to try it yet! I've improved from last month!" Tōru pouted like how a little child would, "Those kind girls from the cooking club were nice enough to teach me how to make it!"

Now you just wondered, where did he ever find time to do that?

He wasn't only the captain of Kitagawa's volleyball team, but his class's representative. He has a pretty busy schedule if you could say so yourself. Not to mention that he's studying real hard for his exams so he could find a good high school to attend. Actually, he's been incredibly busy lately he barely has the chance to spend time with you.

"Oh, that's good! I can probably tell... It smelled better, and not just like smoke!" The memories of you eating your (f/f) that Tōru made flooded back to your brain. It looked savory appearance-wise, but it tasted terrible! You could almost gag at the thought (no offense to him though).

You swear, you could hear Tōru quietly muttering that song. "Heart been broke so many times..."

Tōru then noticed that you were hiding something behind your back. Your brother always curious about what you do has decided to interrogate you. "Oh? What are you hiding behind there, Y/N?"

Oh... You almost forgot about that. Your eyes began to shine as you shoved it close to Tōru's face. "Mite, mite! Tobi-chan saw this flyer when we were in the café! Apparently, they're looking for teen idols from all across Japan to participate in this competition, and the ones who gets the most votes from the public and wins gets to become a teen idol!" You suddenly got so enthusiastic and excited. Your smile was radiating such glee.

Tōru looked at it with interest. He was fully aware of your obsession with idols, and he didn't have any problem with it. Idols inspired you to become better at dancing, just like how his favorite volleyball players inspired him. "Are you perhaps going to try it out?" He questioned you. "Because if you are, I won't stop you..."

That statement of your brother has taken you aback.

"I think this is a great way for you to improve on your confidence, not to mention you started dancing so you can become like them, right? This is a good opportunity for you to become one!" He exclaimed. He was excited for you to be honest. His little sister finally has the chance to shine like the star she is!

Those words your brother spoke has now made you actually want to do it.

"You know what? I'll do it! I'll submit my performance tomorrow evening and see what I do!" Determination was filling you up. Tōru could even see flames in your eyes. That was his first time seeing you quite determined... It was a rare sight considering the 'girl-at-the-back-of-the-class' vibe you give off... He wanted to see more of that, not only for this competition but for anything you do...

"And... Uploaded!" You said as you pressed the _'upload'_ button on your PC. Your body was shaking in anticipation, you were getting nervous, you've never done this before. What if they'll not see it? What if they didn't like it? Were you not pretty enough? Did you make a mistake in the steps? Negative thoughts were going through your head once more.

Tōru looked over to the screen, waiting patiently for something to happen. He didn't show it, but he was getting anxious too. In his eyes, your performance was wonderful, and you looked stunning. You looked like the beautiful stars he sees every night. Honestly, he doesn't see any flaws in your physical looks. You looked perfect in his eyes. Your scars from all the injuries you received, your flat figure, hell even your minor ache he didn't care. His role as an older brother was to make you feel better about yourself. Your parents never gave you and your brother that kind of attention, so he does it with you.

Thirty minutes have passed, and nothing really changed. You did get some feedback from 20-30 people, but they did give you positive reviews, and it made your heart flutter. Those small minor compliments always made you so happy for some reason. You loved getting praised.

Oddly enough, you suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom. "I gotta use the bathroom... I'll be back in a sec." You informed your brother, him nodding in approval. You then left the room and headed to the next one.

Tōru kept watching the PC's screen. Nothing was going on at first until suddenly, a ton of comments started to flood your submission. Tōru was taken aback by all the things going on at once.

-

Anonymous: Wow! She's really good!

Anonymous: Aww, she looks so pretty! She better win this competition!

Anonymous: 🎤sawarasenai🥰kimi😸wa⛓shoujo👻na💅no?✨bökù🌸Wâ🧚ÿARiçHiñ🤴BįCChī😾ńO😩oSû🚣Dà🎉YO💦

Anonymous: Shut up @anonymous. She's a minor for god's sake. The joke ain't funny anymore either.

Anonymous: Atua is watching over you! Good luck with this competition!

Anonymous: Why is no one talking about her voice! It sounds so angelic, I might be falling for her! 🥰🤩🤩

Anonymous: Her voice does need some improvement. I could tell that she was nervous. I'll still vote for her either way 😍

Anonymous: She looked like she's having some panic attack. I don't like it.

Anonymous: Keep your opinion to yourself, luv😘

-

Tōru could almost gasp at the sight of all of this. He went to another tab to see that you were currently on rank one with the voting. He was fuming. "Y/N-chan! Hurry up! I have good news!"

Hearing your brother's excited tone, you hurried up and left the bathroom in a rush. When you entered the room, your brother pointed at the screen, signaling you to check it out. When you looked at the screen, it felt like time has stopped. You were speechless. You were rank one out of all the 682 contestants in a matter of thirty minutes... Was that even possible? You were definitely dreaming... But if this was a dream, don't wake me up! You could feel water dripping down your face... Was it tears of joy? You weren't able to form sentences, you were just so happy! You felt like you were finally getting the recognition you needed! You'd no longer be referred to as _'Oikawa's little sister',_ but as _'Y/N'_. There was no difference, but you didn't like being referred to as just his younger sibling. You wanted to be called Y/N...

You immediately hugged your brother tightly, letting all your emotions out. "Nii-chan, am I not dreaming...? Am I really -"

Tōru then pulled you even closer, hugging you in a gentle matter. Just like you, he was speechless. He felt so proud of you... He wasn't crying tears of joy unlike you, but his emotions were going crazy. "No... You're not dreaming, Y/N... You actually did it." He then patted your head, "I knew that you were going to do this! You're going to win this... I believe in that, and you should as well!"

"Wiping the tears off your face using your sleeve, you nodded. "Y-Yes... I can do it... I believe in myself. I can win this." You were chanting those words in your head several times. You really were going to win this. I mean, you have to for this story to continue-

Omake

It wasn't until a few weeks later when you received the letter from the company. And as Tōru predicted, you've won. You finally achieved your dream to become an idol. Y/N Oikawa. The mere dancer has finally leveled up.

Your emotions were running wild. Your heartbeat was accelerating. You thought what you were experiencing was only exclusive to Shojo manga, but man you were proved wrong. Any is possible... If you only believe that you could do it, or you worked hard on it.

Unfortunately, you had to move away to Tokyo to pursue your dream. You were able to let your parents agree with your new life, and they even congratulated you. Tokyo was a bustling place... Compared to here in Miyagi, it was busy and modern. It was a hard decision, but you decided to go... Though it was heartbreaking to leave Tōru, Hajime, and Tobio, you had to do it for your dream to become an idol. You really had no other choice... You didn't want to decline the offer either... It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And if you make the wrong move, you couldn't take it back. Sadly, that's how life is.

You then left the rural place of Miyagi and entered the city of neon lights of Tokyo alone, without anyone by your side...

You could say though, you didn't regret it. Even after the event that caused you to mysteriously go on a hiatus.

"I've decided... I'll be taking a hiatus for a while... If any of you didn't know, I'm a high school student who needs to as well study to become successful... This idol career has been making me have trouble catching up with lessons that are being held by my manager... So for now, I'll be attending a high school for a while..." You announced on your Instagram live. What you said was partially true, you did need to focus more on your studies, but you had no problems with it. You just... Wanted a break. You were mentally and physically exhausted from all the training and shows you had to do. "But for now, Usachii will see you guys another time! Don't forget to take care of yourselves, sayonara~" and thus, you turned off your phone and sighed.

Starting tomorrow, you'd be attending a new school as a first-year that your manager has enrolled you in... Apparently, you weren't allowed to reveal that you are Usachii to anyone in that school. Luckily, no one knows your first and last name, so you're safe for now. And what school are you going to attend, you asked yourself.

Metropolitan Nekoma High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> I am SO sorry for making the prologue so damn long! I honestly need some tips to make my fics shorter, because I have a terrible habit of writing extremely long chapters- I apologize if this was bad, or pretty illogical, but hey it's my fanfiction! Also, I wrote this at like 2:00 AM, so it's pretty crappy. And I apologize for the characters being OOC... Also, I made Y/N and Oikawa have that sibling relationship where they care for each other a lot since they haven't felt that by their parents, and they'd often look out for one another and stuff like that.
> 
> I honestly have no idea how sibling relationships work, since I'm an only child- but I headcanon that Tōru just treats his little siblings like royalty and just have a lot of photos of them in his camera roll (just like with his nephew).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the prologue of this book- until next time.


	2. ˗ˏˋ🎒'ˎ˗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, despite living in the Tokyo prefecture for the past three years has gotten lost while finding her way to school. However, she encountered a cat-like duo who were kind enough to accompany her way there. On the other hand, the Nekoma Volleyball team has decided on a search for a new manager; the younger Oikawa being their prime choice.

𝟬𝟭➝ 𝗠𝗲𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗽𝗼𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗮𝗻 𝗡𝗲𝗸𝗼𝗺𝗮 𝗛𝗶𝗴𝗵

°.✩┈┈∘*┈˃̶୨୧˂̶┈*∘┈┈✩.°

present time

Ōizumi-Gakuen Station

── **You glanced down at your phone** , looking at your Google Maps application. You were currently trying to navigate your way to your new high school, Metropolitan Nekoma High, or just Nekoma High for short. Tokyo felt like another world despite you living in this prefecture for around three years. You just never got the chance to know this place well.

You could never leave your apartment unless it was for shows/performances for your own protection and privacy, which you thought was pretty dumb considering disguises exist nowadays. Plus, your fans don't even know your first and last name at all. But you couldn't argue with the company, it was for your own good, after all. But now ever since you've had a hiatus, you were unknowledgeable on where to go and what to do. Your company sure was overprotective with their prominent idol. You loved your company, you really do, but you just wished they gave you more freedom like the other idols from the same industry... They had high expectations for you, and they believed that you were the best one yet. It was tiring, however, and thus, you decided to have a hiatus.

Luckily, they and your fans supported your decision. Your mental and physical health was more important than this career. However, some didn't approve of it, but it was a small portion of them.

As you were about to exit the station, you noticed that students were entering. They seem to be wearing a similar style of uniform as you. However, they were males, but you could somehow recognize that they were from your school. One was tall, had messy jet black hair that was spiked upwards, with a well-built frame. The other one was shorter compared to the other one, had bleached blonde hair with black roots, almost reminding you of pudding, and had a smaller frame and an unsteady posture.

Why were they entering the station, if Nekoma High was around here?

You decided to approach the duo to question them about it. They seem to be friends, but they weren't talking to one another. The taller one among the two, however, was desperately trying to strike up a conversation, while the shorter one was quietly listening, or simply trying to ignore him, you honestly couldn't tell.

"Um, excuse me, but you both are going to Metropolitan Nekoma High, am I correct?" You poked the shorter one from the back, who seemed to flinch at the contact. He warily looked back at you, confused by your question.

Nervous to speak, he nodded with no words escaping from his mouth. His friend noticed your presence and looked at you.

"Hm? Yes. Why do you ask?" The taller boy questioned you, his cat-like eyes peering down at you. You couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the height difference. He was tall... Like really tall...

"Uh... Well, you see, I'm a new student at that school, and I noticed that both of you have the same uniform as me... So why are you guys entering the station if Nekoma High is around this area?" You questioned the two students, tilting your head to the side.

The shorter one among the two of them was looking at you with disbelief. You swore that you heard him whispering to his friend saying, "Is she being serious right now...?" Yep... He was definitely judging you.

When the bed-head male heard what his friend said, he couldn't help but snicker. He then looked over to you once more, trying his best not to laugh. "You... You're not from around here, I take it?"

"Oh..." You stayed silent for a bit, before shaking your head to his question. "I've been living here for some time now actually."

"You've been living here for some time now, but you still don't know your way around the city...?" The boy with jet black hair looked at you with disbelief. He then pointed over at your opened phone. "Don't you have your Google Maps open too?"

"Well, I-"

"This isn't the way to Nekoma High... You have to go to Nerima Station, then walk for around fifteen minutes, then you'll be there." He interrupted you before you got to finish your rebuttal.

Did you just embarrass yourself with the first people you've ever spoken to outside of your career? Yes.

"Fine, I lied... I'm new around here, and I am having trouble with all these subway stations... It's way more complicated than here in Sendai..." It's better off to just lie about your entire living state until your career ever began to avoid suspicion. I mean, you literally decided to transfer the day after you made the announcement you were going to have hiatus, that's totally a coincidence! You were going to live a life as if you being Usa-chii didn't happen! (Except you still have streamings to do at times as Usachii, but that's honestly it).

The boy holding the hand-held console perked up at the mention of the capital of Miyagi but didn't say anything about it. His friend, however, nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I figured. You are pretty bad at lying, you know that?" Yes, but actually no. Honestly, he's a little confused about how the Google Maps app wasn't helping you navigate through the city. Unless you had no idea how to use it, or you're stupid.

"I am aware of that... But uh, thanks for telling me the directions. I guess my Google Maps isn't working well... I haven't updated the app for a while, so I guess that's the reason." You let out an awkward chuckle before bowing your head slightly. "I guess I should be going now! Thanks for the help."

You were about to run off, but the tall male stopped you by letting out a sigh. "Hold it." You immediately whirled your head around, looking over at the duo with confusion. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Hm?" You were taken aback a little.

"We _are_ going the same way, aren't we? I couldn't help but worry that you might accidentally go on the wrong train, or head in the wrong direction." He nonchalantly reasoned out.

"I mean, would I be a bother? If I wasn't, then sure." You shrugged in response to that.

"What do you think, Kenma?" He questioned his friend, who too shrugged. He then looked back at you. "Let's go then. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day."

You couldn't help but smile a little in relief. "Thank you so much!" Your eyes were sparkling, it wasn't every day you get to meet people like them who are considerate.

"It's no problem." The same male said, "The name's Kuroo Tetsurō, and this is Kozume Kenma." He introduced himself with a cheshire cat grin on his face. His friend just nodded, not even bothering to look away from his console.

"Oh! I'm Oikawa, Y/N. It's great to meet you both!" You gave them a genuine smile, lowering down your head to a sincere bow. The two of them just hastily nodded as well.

"Oikawa? Like the kind of fish?" Kuroo let out a weird sounding laugh, causing Kenma to give him a stare of disapproval. You just frowned. You instantly remembered the first time you were introduced by the company to the other idols. One of them, who's one of your closest friends to this day, would constantly tease you because of your last name. Well, that was unfair. You never heard anyone poke fun at your brother (besides Haji-chan), so you couldn't help but just pout.

"Hey, you're mean! My last name isn't funny...! Your laugh is!"

The train the three of you were in was tremendously packed. The trains weren't as packed as your shows, but still... It was a little overwhelming. Unlike your shows, you didn't have to suffer being crushed by bodies in the crowd. So once you were out, you couldn't help but take a deep breath and sigh in relief.

Eventually, the three of you have left the station, and are currently walking their way to the school. Several students from the same as them were walking the same route as you, chatting amongst one another. The walk between the three of you was pretty awkward, just like during the train ride. To be honest, you were getting a little bored from the lack of conversation.

Kuroo probably noticed your deadpan expression on your face and decided to break the silence. "You're from the Miyagi Prefecture, am I right?"

You nodded, "Oh yes! To be specific, Sendai. I've been home-schooled for a while, and I kinda decided to transfer to Nekoma High to continue my studies... Does that make sense?" You weren't supposed to transfer to Nekoma High, but to a high school called Shujin Academy in Minato, but due to some... events that happened there, their entrance exams were postponed. Apparently, some teacher had recently openly confessed his crimes for abusing his students, most especially to his female students. You haven't heard much detail from it, but your friend was also part of his malicious schemes...

"Ah, I see." Kuroo hummed in understanding. "Let me guess, you're a first-year?"

"I have no idea how you got that right, but yeah! Do high schools have the same learning system as middle schools? Because if they are changes, I wouldn't really like that..." You pout in almost a childlike way, making Kuroo chuckle. You had no idea what it's like to be a high school student, hell you even forgot how the school system of middle school worked.

"You don't have to worry about that. High school isn't that different from middle school, and take this from a third year." The rooster-head reassured you, waving his hand in front of you. He definitely did give off a third-year vibe with his height and intimating features. He should definitely play volleyball with his height, it would be a huge advantage for his team. Does Nekoma even have a volleyball team? "Oh, but you do have to choose a club by the end of the week."

"Hm? Why is that?" Well, that was new... You've never heard about being to be forced into a club when you applied for this school, so you were a little surprised. When you were in middle school, you weren't a member of any sort of club, not even being the manager of your brother's volleyball club.

"Well, the teachers wants us to be _'productive'_ even after school, so this rule was established." He simply explained. "There are several clubs to choose from, so I don't think it would be hard for you to find-"

"I've already decided what club I'm going to join..."

Kuroo seemed to be intrigued by your statement. _Already?_ He wondered, "Oya? What is it then?"

"The gaming club, of course!" You replied, with excitement on your tone, your eyes lighting up. The two male swears that they could see sparkles in your eyes; it's not even being metaphorical. "I do play video games a lot, and I could say I'm pro! Unlike my very sports-minded brother, I'd rather play video games all day, or just sleep!" Kenma perked up at hearing you speak, while Kuroo just looked over at you with a frown on his face.

"Uh, yeah... About that-"

"There's no gaming club." The pudding-head finished him off. That was the first time you've really heard him speak directly to you throughout this entire trip. His soft-toned voice definitely proved how shy he is... You couldn't help but frown at the fact. Now what? You still had time to find a club, but you don't know if they would capture your interest. You didn't want to join the voice or dance club for the reason of you taking a break from being an idol, plus the chance of you being found out was definitely here, so that was automatically out of the question.

You gasped dramatically, "Huh!? Are you serious?" So much for having several clubs to choose from. That sucked...

"Gaming isn't considered _productive_ here..." Kenma added to his statement, still not looking away from his PSP. Kuroo nodded in agreement.

"Kenma over here would definitely be part of that club if it did exist," Kuroo replied, looking down at his friend. "But he's already fine in this club he's in!"

"Don't put words into my mouth, Kuro." Kenma deadpanned, sighing to himself. Honestly, you found it cool how you and that Kenma guy have the same interest with it comes to video games. You should probably ask if he has Twitch or Discord.

But would he think it's weird for someone who he just met suddenly asked you for his username for those two certain platforms? Who knows unless you decide to ask him.

"Uh... Kozume-san-"

"Oh look, we're already here!" God damn it! Such perfect timing. You hated how time would either be the slowest thing in the world, and you wanted things to move on, but what you hated the most is how fast time can be as well. You were somehow able to hide your irritated expression on your face. Kenma was aware you tried to call his attention, as he looked at you, though he decided not to speak, nor reply to you.

In front of you was an average-looking school, with several students wearing a similarly styled uniform entering. Most of them were speaking and greeting one another. Some even greeted Kuroo and Kenma, with Kuroo enthusiastically greeting them back, and Kenma just nodding. You could tell that Kuroo was somehow popular considering how he acts. He seemed to be someone people would easily get along with; you can't say the same with Kenma, however. He somehow reminded you of how you were when you were in elementary school, shy, and only speaks when necessary. Was it wrong for you to determine what kind of people they were from the first time you've met with them? Or maybe they were just that easy to read? You were not like your brother who had a keen eye for everything and would immediately know that something's up.

You noticed that they were people glancing over at you, most likely wondering who in the world you were. Unlike most of them, you transferred a month late, which is in June, so they found it a little weird that they've never seen you around. The stare she was given made her feel a little unsettled. They were eyeing her like a hawk. She also noticed that they were mumbling things about her, such as "Have you seen this girl before?", "I bet she's a new student.", "Why would she transfer here two months late though?", "Eh, who knows? I don't know her."

"Nekoma's layout isn't all that complex, so I don't think you'll have a problem finding the faculty room. You just need to head over to the east building next to the library on the first floor. The first-year classes aren't far from there either." Kuroo explained to you, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Do you know which class you're in?"

"Hm..." You take out something from your school bag to reveal a small piece of paper. You unfolded it to see its contents. "Yeah, I'm in class 1-4." You answered before swiftly returning your schedule in your bag.

"Oh? You're in the college preparatory classes. That's quite impressive." Kuroo hummed in amusement. "Anyways, we should probably part ways now. Just make sure you don't forget where to go." He teased you a little bit before you nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't! I've made sure that I won't that is... If my Google Maps app does end up malfunctioning again, I might as well just reinstall the app." You jokingly chuckled, "And thank you for accompanying me here! I would probably end up hopping onto the wrong train, and end up in another ward of Tokyo." You place your hand behind your head, rubbing it. "I do hope I see you two once again, until then!" You waved your hands playfully at them, slowly walking away from the cat-like duo.

"Yeah, see you. Make sure you don't get lost!" Kuroo yelled at you, waving his hand along with the air. Kenma muttered out a small 'goodbye' under his breath, as the three of you part ways.

  
You were soon introduced to your homeroom teacher, Ms. Nakamura, who was also your grade's English teacher. You thought that she looked familiar, and it actually turned out to be that cashier you met three years ago in that bubble tea cafe. Honestly, you were surprised that she recognized you after all these years, even though she met you once. Apparently, only the principal and your homeroom teacher are aware of your status, as it had to be filled out on your student file. Luckily, they were kind enough to agree not to expose this to the public. You were then brought to your class to be introduced to your classmates, who were already pretty talkative on this fine morning. All of them seemed to be speaking about your sudden hiatus.

Honestly, your hiatus has been the talk of the school at the moment. As most of your fans were teenagers, most of the students here were a huge fan of yours. You could hear them speak about how sad they were, but they seemed to support your decision, anyway. They were so hooked up with the topic, that they haven't noticed you and your teacher entering the classroom.

"Settle down, students! I know that Usachii's hiatus was all sudden, but we have more important news-"

"Something more important than Usachii? I don't believe it." Ouch. Were you supposed to be offended by that? You peeked over to see a male with his arms crossed, his legs on top of the desk. He looked like some Kirishima knock-off. You had no idea who this guy was, but now you should know that you wouldn't give him a shoutout if he ever requested one.

"Souda-san! Do not interrupt me with my speech! And get your feet down the table!" Your teacher crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out. A female classmate with blonde hair was glaring at the Souda guy, and once he noticed her gaze on him, he suddenly blushed and immediately changed his posture. Simp. Miss Nakamura cleared her throat and gave the same girl a grateful smile. "Oh thank you Nevermind-san! Anyways, we have a new transfer student that has transferred here from Sendai." Now your classmates were looking at you. You had no idea if they were looking at you for your appearance positively or negatively, but you knew that was none of your concerns. You figured it was time for you to introduce yourself, and thus you stepped forward slightly.

"Uh... The name's Oikawa Y/N. I hope we get along...?" You said the most basic and quickest introduction out there. It was useless to say everything about you, you might accidentally slip out about your idol career, which will ruin everything. There was nothing much left to say, so you bowed down your head.

"Oikawa-san has been homeschooled for three years now, so she probably has forgotten how school systems work nowadays," Nakamura explained, she then looked over to you. "And please, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me, or to your classmates." You just nodded at her statement. Ms. Nakamura then proceeded to gaze around the classroom, most likely trying to find a spare seat, and when she does, her eyes brighten. "Ah! You sit right over next to Shibayama-san! Could you please raise your hand?"

"O-Okay!" A boy with black hair, and had somewhat of a baby-face raised his arm nervously. You then proceeded to head there and sat next to him, giving him a small smile as a greeting. He too also returned the smile. "Um... It's nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. If you have any questions, f-feel free to ask me." He felt nervous for some reason, probably because he's speaking to a girl right now?

"Uh-huh, okay! I do hope we get along though." You say as you placed your bag on the bag hanger on the right side of your desk.

The teacher then began to discuss random stuff that you already knew, so you didn't really bother listening to that much. You were kinda forced to learn English by your company after they found out that was one of your worst subjects, so what she's discussing was baby steps more than anything. You believed that you wouldn't be in this class if it weren't for Science. No matter how much your company tried to help you study it, you just SUCKED and you weren't able to improve. And till this day, you still didn't know the Scientific Method.

Eventually, classes finally ended like the rushing wind, and it was after school. You were confident that people would approach you and ask you several questions like how you mostly see in fanfictions and movies, but nope! They casually exited their classroom, chatting with their friends as nothing happened. Damn, and you thought you'd be the talk of the school.

You couldn't help but notice that most of the students were talking about Usachii. Yes, you were pretty happy that a lot of your fans cared about you, but it was getting a little annoying.

Were you getting jealous of yourself?

Sheesh, and the only reason why you even decided to attend school was for the sake of gaining friends. You really thought that becoming an idol would make you gain friends and popularity with your classmates back in middle school, but that wasn't the case. Right after you were announced as the winner, you had to immediately move out of your prefecture Miyagi, and head to Tokyo. So you didn't have a chance to really gain friends, especially since the people who knew about you applying to that competition were Tobio, Hajime, and Toru. And now, you were back to being who you originally were from three years ago, a normal high school student with no special status. Hell, even you being Toru's little sister is irrelevant here.

Maybe you were going to be like those students who would end up having no friends by the end of the year. This year would suck as much as your elementary years.

You were about to leave your classroom, only to feel someone grabbing your shoulder. "Hey, you! New girl!" Taken aback by the unfamiliar voice, you immediately looked behind you to see a girl with long vibrant red-colored hair, a tall height, and her uniform was different compared to the other students, with her wearing her winter uniform. Since it was June, you were supposed to wear your summer uniform provided by the school, but you guessed she was just a different breed, or she has just forgotten. "Oh, you must be asking yourself why I am wearing my winter uniform. Summer is just too cold for my taste." She shrugged. How could summer be cold? She's weird...

You just looked at her with disbelief, before nodding. "Uh-huh, right... Why did you decide to approach me...?" You wondered if your statement came off as rude, or unwelcoming. She didn't seem to be offended or whatever, so you guess you were alright for now.

"Well, I noticed that you had no one to talk to ever since lunchtime! So I decided to approach you and become your first friend in this school! I'm pretty nice, am I?" She huffed her chest out, a cheeky grin forming on her lips. She seemed like an outgoing person, and enthusiastic. "Oh, I should probably introduce myself! I'm Akina Chibana." She grabbed both of your hands and clutched them together with hers. Not gonna lie, she talks too much you don't know when to speak.

Finally having the chance to speak, you gave her a sweet smile. "It's nice to meet you, Chibana-san! You already know my name from earlier, so I don't think I have to tell it to you." You let out an awkward-sounding chuckle, as Akina unclasped your hands.

Akina nodded, "Yeah. You're the little sister of Oikawa Toru, right!?" She questioned you. You weren't sure if that was supposed to surprise you, or not. But how does she know about you being related to him? "Oh! He tweeted about his _wittle sister_ transferring to a new school yesterday, so I kind of suspected that sister he was referring to was you!" She said the _wittle sister_ with a playful tone. Is she psychic or something!? How in the world does she know what you're thinking?

"You're a fan of his, right? I mean, you wouldn't be following him if you weren't?"

"Oh no! I honestly don't have much of an opinion on him, but I do think he's a well-rounded player in volleyball!" She rubbed the back of her head, smiling. "I honestly don't know much about the sport, but my older sister does! She's a huge fan of his as well, she even wants to go to Miyagi just to meet him!" Akina explained, crossing her arms. You didn't expect people outside of Miyagi would know about him. You haven't been keeping track of his status in the sports industry, but if the city girls know about him, then he's definitely gone high up in the ranks. "She would always tell me whenever he'd tweet something on his Twitter account, and that includes the one he did last night. I had a feeling she'd be attractive, and I was right!" You couldn't help but blush at her comment. Akina's eyes were sparkling, gazing straight at your (e/c) eyes. "With your appearance, you can definitely become a model!" She waved her hands in front of you playfully.

You were obviously used to be complemented by your appearance thanks to your career, but something about this one hits different. You just laughed it off, "I mean... Of course! The Oikawa genes are majestic! You should see our older sister, she's really really pretty!" You commented, a somehow smug expression on your face was shown. From what you heard, your sister's school life was similar to Toru's, she has fanboys, and she'd occationally get confessed to. You honestly feel a little left out during middle school, but you could finally relate to them, except yours were a little... too much.

"Oh my! I'm imagining it right now!" You could see Akina's cheeks dusting a rose pink. She seemed to be in her own personal world for a few seconds, until you snapped your fingers to snap her out of it. Akina is pretty weird, but you're starting to like her. She was the first person in your class other than that guy you sat next to who spoke to you. It feels rather nice. You cannot forget Kuroo and Kozume, but you highly doubt that you'd get to speak to them again, as Kuroo is in his third-year, while you had no idea what Kozume's year is.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to speak to me. Actually, I was a hundred percent sure a lot of students will gather around me and start asking me stupid questions, but with the Usachii's sudden hiatus thing being really talked about, I guess I was wrong." You giggled lightly.

"True. Usachii's sudden hiatus IS surprising, I'm pretty upset about it too, but I wouldn't let it bug me all the time! Like, we have a new classmate here, and she's not familiar with Tokyo! She needs to have more attention for now!" Akina frowned like how a child would, "I do understand why they would be talking about it a lot, though! I mean, she did say that she needed to did to focus on her studies, but I don't know... Something seemed off about her Instagram live." She placed her hand on her chin, deep in thought. Akina thought that maybe there was something more than just needing to focus on your studies. She wondered if there was something that made you fully decide to take a hiatus. From what she observed or heard from your interviews, you didn't have trouble with any subjects other than Science. Perhaps she was overrthinking it. "Um, nevermind that!"

"Hm? Did you call me, Chibana-san?" The both of you looked over to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who tilted her head to the side. Wasn't she that girl who glared at the Souda guy earlier?

"Oh! It's nothing, Sonia-chan!" Akina yelled out to her, who just nodded and continued what she was doing. Suddenly, that guy from earlier appeared out of nowhere and pointed his finger at Akina.

"Hey! Don't waste Miss Sonia's time like that. She's a princess-"

"Kazuichi, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a princess. I am just living in a better living state than you." Sonia bluntly remarked at him. Souda immediately switches to simp mode and began to apologize to her. Sonia then looked over to you both and gave you guys a sweet smile. It's quite funny how she's just casually ignoring the pink-haired boy's apologies like that.

"Uh..." You were looking over at Souda, who was still apologizing. "Are those two always like that?" In your opinion, Souda is too much of a simp. He definitely has a crush on that _princess_. It was too obvious... And he was also your fan as well... You don't know if you like him or not.

"Oh yeah, that's normal! Kazuichi just has an enormous crush on her, though it can be a little creepy... I wouldn't want to be in her shoes... He does look cool, though!" Akina replied, shrugging. "He isn't just a simp, though. He's a really neat mechanic! If you need a bike to be fixed, he's got you in cover!" She playfully winked. She then looked at the time on her watch, and she gasped. "Oh crap! I'm late for club!"

When she said that, you began to feel bad and you bowed your head down. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for wasting your time like this!"

Akina then waved her arms around, "No Y/N-chan! Don't apologize! It's my fault for not keeping track of the time!" She then proceeded to grab her school bag from her desk, and waved at you. "I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N-chan!" When she was about to leave, you suddenly remembered something. You grabbed her hand, as she looked back at you with confusion. "Hm? Oh do you want to join the choir club with me-?"

"It's not that..." You groaned quietly, there's no way you wanted to join the choir club. If you did, the possibility of someone realizing you and Usachii having the same voice is there, and second, what would be the purpose of your hiatus if you were going to sing for a club? "I want to ask you a favor!" You paused for a bit before looking at her directly in the eyes. "Please follow me on Instagram! I need to get more followers than my big brother, or else he's going to tease me for the rest of my life!" Your Usachii account has nearly a million followers, but not your main account. Last time you checked, you had like... seventy-something? You had that account ever since your first year of middle school, yet that's still your follower amount. And those only people who follow you there are Toru, Hajime, Tobio, your manager, and Toru's volleyball club. It was so little compared to your brother, and he had like nearly twenty thousand, and whenever you guys would call, he would constantly bring up about your main account and just make fun of it. Sometimes, you have a feeling that he's completely forgotten that you, his little sister that he spoils too much, is practically a celebrity with thousands of fans nationwide.

Akina was a little perplexed with your request, why did you sound so desperate for more followers? Have you just created that account? Or you were unlike your brother, and hid yourself on Social Media? Damn, if only she knew... "I mean, I'm alright with that, so sure! Just give me your @ and boom! I'll follow you!"

Your smile widened as you clasped your hands together, "Ah! Thank you!" You immediately take out a piece of paper, and your ballpen and quickly wrote your username on the paper, then you handed it to her. "Here's my account's username! And like I said earlier, thank you."

"Ahaha, it's no problem! I'll follow your account once I get home, but for now I gotta go to my club! I'll see you tomorrow!" And just like that, she left the classroom.

You thought that maybe you should head home now as well. Like what most people say, it's not safe for a girl to walk home during the night. Your apartment wasn't close to Nekoma High, so it might take some time... Plus, from what you checked out, the next train will arrive at Nerima station at 4:25 PM, and you still need to travel a bit, and so you decided to leave your school.

Omake

"What do you need us for, coach?" A tall male with jet-black hair, questioned an elderly man, his fellow teammates next to him, curious for what their coach wanted to inform them.

"I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I think it's time for me to annouce that..." There was a short pause in his words, "I think it's time for us to find a manager."

There was silence amongst those group of teenagers. They all had the same thought in their minds. _'A manager...?'_

"A female manager!? About time!" One of the males cheered excitedly, while his senior just sulked.

"Do you really think it'll be possible? I mean, most females wouldn't even want to apply; and if they DO apply, they might just be here for this rooster head!" One of the shorter males from the group pointed at one of the tallest members of the team.

"That's not true, Demon-senpai. Even so, I'm not that interested in relationships as of now." He simply shrugged, his kouhais just giving him an unimpressed stare.

One of the two other third years lets out a sigh, "That's not how it works..." The other members nodded in agreement, making their captain look away, sweatdropping.

"It doesn't have to be a female, males could be managers too, you know?" The younger-looking coach added. "To just put it simply, we just need some more assistance with managing all of you. You all are amazing and flexible players that it can get a little hard on tracking all your stats..." The older coach nodded in agreement to his statements. "Plus, you guys do know how old Coach Nekomata is!"

Coach Nekomata rolled his eyes in a playful matter before chuckling, "Yes, yes. But it is not only for us to decide, you guys have your part into finding one and deciding who it is... Though if you do find one, you shouldn't force them." The teenagers just nodded at his statement. "...I think we should take our leave for now. Please use this time to think about this." With those words said, the two coaches turned to their backs and left the gymasium.

The group of volleyball players kept quiet for a bit. The sound of the rushing wind from outside could be heard. It was like a ghost town as of the moment. They were collecting their thoughts. They haven't gotten a manager before, since they already have two coaches. But they wondered: Where and how would they find one? Finally, after around two minutes of awkward silence, the shortest member of the team spoke.

"So what do we do now?"

"Do you guys know anyone who aren't in any sort of club?" One of the serious looking members of the team questioned his teammates. Some shrugged in response.

"I guess we can just make it clear that we'll let females become our manager for now. I heard that most of the males in our school are mostly in the sports-related clubs, so I don't think there's going to be any who would agree on this." Their captain annouced. "And not to mention most of them would be pretty lazy or do anything for us." His childhood friend just nodded.

"Hm... Girls barely talk to me in class, so I have no idea! Plus, when I approached them, they just laugh at me and call me "Levi, but as a titan"... They're pretty weird, aren't they?" The tallest freshmen looked down, obviously unsure.

"Nah, they're just stating facts. Except you aren't hot unlike him." Few of the Nekoma members just snickered at the short senior's mumbling. The Russian first year, however, didn't get the joke and stared at him with confusion.

"Girls seem so complicated to talk with, I wouldn't even bother! They make me feel a little nerve wracking too."

A hand was placed on the Wing Spiker's shoulder, and it was their Ace. "I know how that feels! I get so awkward around them! Especially pretty ones! Like Karasuno's manager! She's like an angel sent by--"

Kenma lets out a loud sigh, interrupting the ace's rant. "Could we actually take this seriously? I want to go home."

"Oh, how about you then, Shibayama-san? Do you know anyone!?" The tallest member questioned his friend, as he looked up.

"Actually..." He fidgetted his hands a little, before nodding. "I do..."

Their Ace gasps almost in a dramatic way, causing their Setter and Outside Hitter to give him a blank stare. The other members however, were looking at Shibayama intently, causing the boy to be a little nervous.

"Oya? And who might it be?"

Shibayama kept quiet for a bit, trying to remember her name. He does end up remembering the last name, but now the first. "I actually forgot her name... But I think her last name was Oikawa? She's from my class."

The pudding head's cat-like eyes widened at the mention of that last name, and he whispered something in his friend's ear. "Is he referring to that girl we saw on the station?"

"Oh yeah, he's probably talking about Y/N... Didn't she say that it was her first day today?" The captain asked, his friend nodding, indicating the answer is yes. "And she did say that her class was the same with Shibayama's..."

"Oikawa? Didn't I hear that last name before?" The first-year Wing Spiker asked, looking at his teammates, hoping for an answer for them.

"I heard that last name before too..." Their Vice Captain muttered.

There was once again silence, until a boy with wide-cat eyes spoke.

"Are you referring to Tōru Oikawa from Miyagi?"

The first year began to nod in a rapid way, "Yeah, him! I heard about his serves being extremely powerful!" There was a hint of excitement in his tone when he was speaking.

"Do you think those two are related?" Their third-year libero questioned the first year, who basically shrugs.

"I mean, they might be cousins."

"They're siblings..." Kenma butted into their conversations, stating facts. Their ace looked over to Kenma with confusion.

"Huh? How would you know that!?"

"Oh, me and Kenma encountered her on our way to school earlier. She's a new student, and if I remembered correctly, she mentioned about having a sports-minded brother, so she's siblings with that setter." Kuroo explained to the confused members of the team, who easily understood what he was saying.

"...And her adding that she's from Sendai makes it clearer." Kenma added onto his childhood's friend statement. One of the first years then looked over to the duo with sparkles in his eyes.

"Then she's the best choice we have! She has an older brother who plays volleyball, meaning she has some knowledge about it! And since she's a new student, then that means she doesn't have a club!" He says with a cheery tone. He honestly doesn't mind if his team would get a manager or not, but it does matter to him if the manager has volleyball experience, and they could help him become better in it. So, to him, it's kind of a big deal.

"Hmm... I guess you're right, Lev." Kuroo nodded, a smirk appearing on his face. His expression then turned serious as he looked over to Shibayama. "I'm going to ask you a favor. I want you to bring her into this gymnasium tomorrow right after school. Though, if she doesn't want to, or she's busy, then don't force her. Could I trust you to do that?"

Shibayama just nods, letting out a loud "Aye-aye captain!"

Kuroo smiled at him before walking away, "I'll be looking forward to that. Now then we need to head home. Come on Kenma!"

Kenma lets out a small sigh before following his childhood friend out of the gymnasium.

And slowly, the gym was left empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the omake wasn't really written well, but I'm pretty tired rn- (Don't worry- I'll edit it once I have the chance too!) So I kinda decided to make Y/N meet up with Kenma and Kuroo because I'm biased to them tbh (especially Kenma), so I decided to do that. I also made Y/N have a friend because I don't want her to be a complete loner until the volleyball club recruits her, so yeah- I hope this can live up to your guys' expectations- 
> 
> Also, I have a feeling that Kuroo is popular in his grade and has girls that like him, but he's either way too focused on volleyball and for his studies to even care about them. He might reconsider it with you though, but who knows lol.
> 
> And if you guys haven't noticed, but I added some references from some of my favorite video games, I hope those weren't annoying or something.


	3. ˗ˏˋ🎀'ˎ˗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, after getting tricked by her fellow classmate to accompany him, has finally met the Nekoma Volleyball Team. Would she be convinced into becoming their manager, or has their operation failed?

𝟬𝟮➝ 𝗖𝗟𝗨𝗕

°.✩┈┈∘*┈˃̶୨୧˂̶┈*∘┈┈✩.°

── **You entered your classroom,** **an exhausted groan escaping your lips**. You grabbed your cellphone from your skirt's pocket to check the time. It was exactly 8:32 AM; two minutes after the bell rang. Luckily for you, your teacher hasn't arrived yet, so you were safe for now. Urgh, you couldn't believe that you were almost late for school today; and it was still your SECOND day.

Though, it was still your fault anyways. You decided to stay up late until 3:00 AM to defeat a mob of enemies alongside a good friend of yours that you met in an online game. You don't know them personally, though you knew that they were a male, and from high school... At least, that is what you hope it's true. You never heard their voice, nor seen their face. So if you guys ever met, you might end up like that girl from that horrible, yet prominent movie. Seriously, their budget was incredibly low.

You proceeded to head over to your desk. Your newest friend, Akina was waving over at you from the other side of the room with that cheeky smile on her face. She's still wearing that winter uniform... Has anyone called her out on it yet? You did what any normal person would do and did a small wave with your unoccupied hand, as you sat down on your desk, plopping your head against the wooden surface.

It's a little strange how the teacher wasn't around yet, but then again, you don't know if she's like this as well before you transferred here. You already felt tired, and class didn't even begin yet! You're pretty sure that you'd be busy this week too since you need to become more accustomed to having this lifestyle for a while. You had to even cancel two days' worth of streaming time... Plus; you needed to find a club that wouldn't be so bothersome.

You didn't notice, but the short male who sat beside you was gazing over at your exhausted state. He recalled what he was assigned to do: try to convince you to become their manager. It almost felt like fate somehow. You were new to the school, meaning you didn't have the chance to choose a club yet, and you were the little sister of one of the best volleyball players in the Miyagi Prefecture. Shibayama really couldn't help but feel quite nervous.

_'Should I ask her to join the club already...?' 'Should I wait until after school to approach her?' 'Should I lie about something so she would check out the club...?'_ Thoughts began to flood the poor libero's brain. Indeed, he was taking this appointed task of his a little too seriously. He even spent most of his evening thinking of different ways to pursue you to join. He wanted to please everyone in the team, especially their coaches; who would most especially appreciate this a lot more. He's honestly starting to think his plan is getting a little manipulative.

"Hey, Shibayama-san." He was taken aback once he heard your weary tone from beside him. He looked over at you, his head cocked to the side.

"Umm, yes, Oikawa-san...?" He questioned, slowly getting a little nervous. _'I have my chance to ask her already...!'_

"Does Miss Nakamura take this long?" Your question was nothing but basic and straightforward. You honestly weren't the patient type. You'd like things to finish off quickly. That was something you and your brother shared. Shibayama's mouth was agape and was about to say something but before he could even get to respond, Miss Nakamura finally arrived. What perfect timing.

Shibayama quietly let out a sigh of dissatisfaction. He was so close to saying what needed to say too... Why was he taking this seriously, anyway? It's just a girl...

Just a girl? Why does that statement sound wrong? Why do you seem so significant?

"Oh, never mind." You chuckled softly as you stood up to greet the teacher, just like most of your classmates are doing. Shibayama, however, didn't stand up from his desk. "Shibayama-san? Sensei's here you know." You muttered quietly to him. His head shook, almost as if he snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced up at you; your index finger pointing at Miss Nakamura, who was quietly standing at the podium. Some of your classmates were eyeing Shibayama, waiting for him to stand. Once he realized his situation, he immediately stood up and bowed his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He apologized meekly, feeling a little embarrassed for his acts. Quiet, yet audible laughter could be heard from your classmates. Shibayama wanted to slump back down to his chair and pretended that never happened. You're not going to lie, you were a little curious about what Shibayama seems to be thinking about. Was he the kind to overthink random situations? You wouldn't really know.

Either way, what he's thinking right now isn't your business, so you didn't really mind him for the rest of the period.

Lunchtime has arrived. You honestly don't know what to really do now. You glanced over at where your friend's desk, who oddly enough, wasn't there. _'Perhaps she has done something important'_ , you thought as you stood up from your desk. You didn't have the chance to make your lunch at home earlier since you woke up late, so you kind of have no choice but to visit the school's store to buy something consumable. You checked your wallet to see ¥700 inside; you could probably buy (f/f), and (f/d) with this amount. You honestly couldn't spend much since you still had to pay for the subway fee and all once you need to get home.

Once you were about to leave, you couldn't help but notice two students peering through your classroom's door. One was a male with green sharp cat-like eyes, and damn he was TALL. In all honestly, he didn't look like he was fully Japanese, more like a hāfu. With that height, he could be from somewhere from Europe. He looked rather... intimating, but not enough to scare you. And the other one was slightly shorter than the said male, had brown hair that was spiked upwards with identical brown eyes, and was quite lanky. You wonder though: what do these guys want? Are they waiting for one of your classmates? You decide to approach them.

"Pardon me, but are the both of you waiting for someone here? If you want, I can call them for you?" You called their attention. Their tall figures were really overshadowing yours. There sure are a lot of tall students here, huh?

The taller male with the foreign appearance looked down over at you, his piercing eyes glaring onto your (e/c) ones. "Oh! Can you call Shibayama-san over there?" His elongated arms were stretched out to point at your fellow classmate, who was scrutinizing through his school bag; most likely finding his bento box. "We have important stuff to talk about regarding our club!" He explained, a smile on his features. It only seemed like they recently arrived when you saw them because Shibayama would definitely be aware of his presence already.

"Yeah! It's really important!" The other male added to his companion's statement.

"Oh, uh sure. I'll call him-"

Before you got to finish your statement, a cheerful voice came into light, "Heya Y/N-chan! Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom!" It was Akina. Her gleaming smile was almost as vibrant as her own hair. However, when she turned her head to realize that you were speaking to the two males, her eyes glowered, especially at the green-eyed male, "Oh... It's you. What business do you have with Y/N-chan?" Her tone was hostile, something you didn't really expect from the cheerful individual. She didn't look too happy to see him standing in front of their classroom.

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. The glare he was receiving from the shorter girl was painful. "Ahm..." He didn't bother looking at Akina and just stared at the ceiling awkwardly. "Are you still-"

Akina exhaled deeply, completely cutting him off. She then proceeded to swiftly grab your vacant hand. "Come on Y/N. Let's have lunch together! We have so much more to talk about." You blinked rapidly for a few seconds before deciding to give in. It's not like you could really say no, anyway. While you were being pulled away lightly by your friend, she stuck out her tongue at the males, to be exact, the foreign-looking one before the two of you disappeared from the first year building.

At the same time, Shibayama finally left the classroom. "Oh Haiba-san, Inuoka-san!" He greeted both of them. "I wasn't able to find my bento, so it took me some time." He then noticed his fellow teammate sulking quietly to himself. He tilted his head in confusion. "Is Haiba-san alright?"

"Chibana-san was giving him the cold shoulders again!" Inuoka replied, snickering slightly. "She didn't seem to like that he spoke to that cute girl that approached us." 

"Shibayama-san, that girl with Chibana-san..." He paused for a bit. "She was the girl who you were talking about at club, right?" Haiba questioned the shorter boy, who nodded his head in affirmation. The two males' eyes visibly sparkled.

"Oh, this is amazing! So she's the possible little sister of Oikawa of Miyagi!" Inuoka cheered, a huge grin appearing on his face. "We might even beat all our rivals if we get her as a manager! If she's the sister of an amazing volleyball player, then she could teach us more techniques!" He concluded.

"That's what I've been trying to say! How can such a nice girl like Oikawa-san be friends with someone like Chibana-san...?" Haiba appended to his statement. He then looked over at Shibayama "Hey, you already asked her if she would join the club yet, right?"

The two other first years were waiting patiently for Shibayama's answer. However, his answer wasn't what they anticipated. "Ah... I didn't have the chance to." As a result, the two first years pouted sadly. "Oikawa-san arrived at school late, and when I did speak to her, it was interrupted because sensei arrived!" He justified, raising both of his arms in front of him.

"Well, don't worry Shibayama-san!" A hand was placed on the black-haired boy's shoulder. "You can ask Oikawa-san later after school!" Inuoka reassured him, a determined grin on his face. Clearly, he was truly excited about having a manager. Although it wasn't non of his concerns at first, he thought about all the positive things about having them.

"Hm! Oikawa-san can probably teach me how to spike! Yeah!" Haiba nodded, a grin similar to Inuoka's was also present on his face. All of a sudden, a distinct sound of grumbling could be heard from the first year's stomachs. "Urgh... I'm hungry." A groan escaped from the Russian's lips.

"Same..." The Wing Spiker added. "We should eat now! Right now, food is more important- we can speak about Oikawa-san after!" And so, the three first years left to head over to the courtyard to eat instead of the usual thing Japanese students do, which is eating in the classroom.

Meanwhile, you were getting dragged around the school by Akina. She ended up giving you a tour around the school (although it was a little unnecessary,). You ended up not having time to buy your lunch, which kinda sucked. Akina did promise that she'd take you out on a date during the weekend as payment for what she did, although you tried to deny it at first; but alas, Akina was quite persistent and somehow forced the hangout on you... Either way, you decided to accept her offer because why not.

It was now after school. It wasn't like you had anything important to do for the rest of the day, so you figured that you go home. The earlier you get home, the earlier you get to do your hot girl shit. You however still needed to find a club to join. Unlike during your time with your career, you had the freedom to make your own decisions.

You recalled hearing from Akina that there was a bulletin board filled with all the different clubs that still vacant slots. Although you're not sure if they'd be a lot since you've joined the school year two months late and all. You honestly don't know which club you'd want to be in. Should you start an unofficial club for fun? Or should you just join the dance...

No. You wanted a break from it.

Deciding that you shouldn't waste any more time, you snatched your school bag from the hanger and stood up from your desk.

Shibayama noticed that you were about to leave. His eyes broadened, and without thinking, he as well stood up from his desk and swiftly grabbed your shoulder. "A-Ano... Oikawa-san?"

Feeling the hand on your shoulder, you flinched slightly by the touch. You turned your head to see your classmate shyly looking at you. You gave him a polite smile. "Ah, Shibayama-san. Is there something you need?" To be honest, Shibayama looked nervous. What is he so nervous about? It's not like you're a famous idol or anything. Totally.

"Oh, can I ask you a favor...? If you're not busy of course!" Shibayama questioned you, avoiding your gaze, and was fiddling around with his fingers. He felt a little relieved that he finally had the chance to say something to you all day. Cheers to him!

You were a little confused. You didn't know his motives, but they don't seem scandalous. Though, you think that he should've asked someone else... Then again, you were free. If it's something important, then perhaps you should accept. You could always check out the club list tomorrow, or even later if the request isn't going to take a while. Still, you should ask what Shibayama wants first before you agree with it.

"Well, I was going to check out which clubs are still vacant, so maybe. I still need to know what you need before accepting your request, you know? As my brother always said: Never agree with something right away before not knowing its purpose!" Did you really have to bring up Tōru? You say with an assertive tone, crossing your arms across your chest.

"Oh! Sorry about that... It's about our club." He seemed to be relieved with your words, as he breathed out deeply. His club? What would his club need? What is his club? "You see..." Crap, what was he going to say? He stayed quiet for a bit, thinking hard. Finally, he thought of a response. "We need some assistance at the moment, and you just so happen to be free-"

"Oh, it's just about that? Sure then! I can spare some time with assisting your club for a bit." You reply, cutting the boy's words off. Shibayama's eyes glowed. Thank goodness that you said yes!

"Thank you! Our club would really appreciate the help!"

The boy practically dragged you out of the classroom and began to lead you outside of the school's building. Curiosity was filling you up to the brim. What kind of club would be outside of the school building that he could possibly be in? Is it the gardening club? The swimming club? Basketball? Nah he seems too short. Maybe even-

"Um, here it is," Shibayama announced to you, as you looked up to see the Nekoma's gymnasium. Huh? You honestly didn't expect him to be from a sports club. He honestly seemed to be the kind who'd be in cultural clubs, but I guess your assumption was incorrect. "As I said earlier, we'd really appreciate this."

You could hear the sound of balls being thrown around inside. Either way, you just nodded, and the both of you entered the loud gymnasium.

When you entered the gym, you saw several boys tossing, setting, or receiving balls all around the court. And just as you expected... It was the Nekoma Volleyball Team.

"Nice serve!"

"One more time!"

"I got it!"

"Hell yeah! I did it right!!!"

"Can you keep it down?"

"Keep your voices down!"

Well damn, they're loud. You couldn't help but glance at everyone in the gym, and almost immediately, you recognized two of the students nearby.

"Oh, it's Kuroo-san and Kozume-san! I didn't know that you guys were Shibayama-san's clubmates." You waved at them awkwardly, a little stunned to see them. Kozume seemed to wince by your voice, now echoing throughout the gymnasium. Everyone in the room, besides Shibayama, who was still wearing his school uniform wore black shirts and red shorts- the signature colors of Nekoma. The males there were taken aback by your abrupt appearance.

Kozume didn't respond to you, but instead just glanced over at you, nodding. Kuroo, on the other hand, approached you with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. "Oya? What are you doing here, Oikawa-chan?" -Chan? You didn't like being called _Oikawa-cha_ n if you had to admit. Still, why did Kuroo have to ask? He should already know since Shibayama said they needed help. Unless...

"What do you mean? Didn't Shibayama-san say that you needed someone to help you guys out?" You tilt your head in confusion.

Kuroo raised his eyebrow, before nodding. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You did your job well, Shibayama." He acclaimed to the shorter male, whose face redden slightly.

"T-Thank you...!" Shibayama exclaimed before glancing over at you. "Um, this is Oikawa Y/N... I was able to get her before she left our classroom just like you asked me to." Well, he blew up his cover. Now you were getting confused. They were asking for you specifically? Why do they want you?

"Huh?"

By now, most of the males were crowding around you, the star of the show. You slumped down your back nervously. Just like at every performance you had, you plastered a warm smile onto your face, waving your hand slightly. Not gonna lie, you get surrounded by men was a little... nerve-wracking. This felt so awkward. You were used to crowds surrounding you, but yeah... This is not how you expected it to be.

In reality, you weren't waving or doing anything at all. You were blankly staring at them, not knowing what to do, or respond with.

"Oi, is she alright? She looks like she's lost." A male with light brown hair, and only a tad bit taller than you probed. He looked quite concerned for you. His voice snapped out of your thoughts as you shook your head.

"Ah, I'm alright... It's just that..." You trailed off, glancing away from the males. "...Yeah, not used to being enclosed and all.. haha?" You didn't care how awkward you sounded anymore at this rate. From the distance, you could see Kozume nodding his head.

"I know how you feel..." His voice was barely audible, though you were somehow able to hear it.

"Ohh! I-Is this the f-first year you were talking about, Shibayama!?" A boisterous voice, in contrast to Kozume's, erupted. This time, it was a male with thick eyebrows and a mohawk in which you assumed was dyed. His face was flaring up by your presence. _There was a girl in the gym. A GIRL._ He repeated to himself in his thoughts, as he stared at you. "Y-You're cute..." He tried to keep a composed face when he mumbled that but miserably failed.

Well, that was something you could rarely hear from someone whom you just met.

"I know right!" Another male added, and it was another voice you recognize: it was one of the males from lunchtime. More specifically, the one your friend seemed to have resentment with. "Hello! I'm Lev Haiba! The boy from earlier! And I'm Nekoma's Ace! It's nice to meet you!" A grin appeared on his face. He examined you from bottom to top for a few moments before gasping. "Whoa! And you're taller than Yaku-san!"

You awkwardly laughed, not knowing what to react. Who's Yaku-san?

Almost out of nowhere, the same male who questioned your condition glared at the self-proclaimed _Ace._ "Huh? She isn't taller than me! She looks exactly like my height! And you're not the Ace: Yamamoto is!" He scolded the taller male. He then glanced over at the other male, who was on his knees, sulking dramatically. "And you; stop overreacting! These two, I swear to God..." He then let out a loud sigh before turning to you. "Sorry about them. They can be a little too excited... Especially with our actual Ace... He isn't used to interacting with females." You could definitely see that.

You could assume that was the mentioned Yaku-san; as he seemed to react negatively with Haiba's comment about his height. He must be insecure about it, as he was attempting to compared your guys' height with one another. And just what he thought: he was taller. Just _barely._

You realized that it was useless to remain silent, and hence, you opened your mouth after a while. "It's alright, I guess? But you were right; I'm a bit lost. What does Shibayama-san mean when he said: _just like you asked me to_?" You disputed, a frown appearing on your lips.

"What do you mean? You came here because Shibayama-san convinced you to become our manager, right!?" It was the cheerful guy from earlier. His arms were up in the air, cheekily grinning.

Manager? You never agreed on that! Shibayama just told you that they needed help, not a club applicant! You clenched your fist tightly, an irk mark appearing on top of your forehead. You just got tricked, and you weren't happy about it. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I-"

"Oh my! You guys already found someone? Hahaha! I'm impressed." your words were interrupted by an elderly man's voice. You immediately glanced behind you to see two other men by the entrance of the gymnasium. One was an adult, and one was an elder, the one whose voice you heard. And now, everyone in the team was chattering amongst themselves, ignoring the fact that you never confirmed about becoming their manager.

You were already getting irritated, and you stomped your foot on the ground hard. "Excuse me...!" You yelled, catching all of their attention. "I never said ANYTHING about becoming your guys' manager!"

The group was silent.

...

...

...

"Oh..." All of them muttered.

"Ah, I see... So Shibayama over there tricked you into coming along with him." Their head coach- Yasufumi Nekoma nodded in understanding, his arms crossed. Currently, the team was in the middle of the court, with the two coaches in the middle. You weren't looking at the males, instead; you were staring down at your hands, fiddling them around. "That was a smart move." The elderly man hummed in amusement, as their other coach- Manabu Naoi gave him a look of disapproval but didn't say anything.

You were introduced to the team: Kuroo Tetsurō: their captain and your one of your first acquaintances from the school; Kai Nobuyuki: their vice-captain, and opposite hitter; Yaku Morisuke: their starter libero. The three of them were the third years and your senpais.

The next batch are the second-years that consisted of Yamamoto Taketora: their delinquent-looking, yet rattled Ace; Kozume Kenma: their setter; Fukunaga Shōhei: their outside hitter. His wide-like eyes honestly reminded you of Maneki-Neko; a common Japanese figurine you see often whenever you'd be allowed to leave for the pharmacy and conbinis.

Inuoka Sō: their opposite hitter; Haiba Lev: their rookie middle blocker, as well as a half Russian/Japanese. That popular Tiktok song about that Russian guy really be describing him well; and of course, Shibayama Yūki: your fellow classmate, and libero.

You must say: that's a lot of people you need to remember. But right now, they were waiting for you to introduce yourself. You let out a deep sigh before plastering a smile on your face. "Hello...! I'm Oikawa Y/N. And yes, I just transferred to Nekoma High yesterday, so I hope that answers the question of why you've never seen me before on campus." Your voice was dipped in honey. You were really trying your hardest not to sound annoyed. You were honestly fine with even picking to choose this club, but being fooled isn't what you wanted.

Kuroo and Kozume seemed to be the only ones who noticed your honeyed tone. Kuroo let out a chuckle, luckily; it wasn't loud enough for you to hear. "Ahh yes, it's great to meet you Oikawa-chan..." Kuroo greeted you, his signature smirk on his face. You didn't say much, but you let out a quiet _hm_.

"Oikawa-san! I'm so sorry for tricking you...! I was getting nervous, so I-" Shibayama continued to apologize to you, hoping to get your forgiveness.

"I said it's fine already, Shibayama-san... I'm just a little upset that you deceived me like that." You responded. Yes, you were upset, but you knew that you shouldn't be holding a grudge against him after that. "But I'd like to know something." Everyone then peeked over to you, a confused expression on their faces. "Why do you guys want me to become your guys' manager?"

"You're the sister of Tōru Oikawa." A simple, yet straightforward answer escaped from the lips of their outside hitter. Your lips curled into an _'o'_ shape, nodding, a little surprised. So they considered you because of your brother?

Kai added to his statement: "We heard from Shibayama that you were a new transfer student, and since you're new, you wouldn't have the chance to find a club yet, no?" He questioned, as you simply inclined your head. "Kuroo and Kenma have also said that they've met you on the day you transferred, and you mentioned you had a sports-minded brother, and most of us assumed that your brother is the famous setter from Miyagi: Tōru Oikawa."

Sheesh, how much do they know? But all their assumptions were right. You didn't have a club, and you were in-fact Tōru Oikawa's little sister. "Uh... Y-Yeah. You're right; I am Tōru's little sister. I figure that you decided to ask me to become your volleyball manager because I might know how to manage the team and have knowledge about the sport only because of that reason?" And just as you expected, all of them nodded. The gym was quiet for a bit before you gave a small smile. "Well, I do have some knowledge about the sport..." You explained, your index finger resting on your pinkish lips.

All of a sudden, two hands were gripping onto your shoulders. It was their flustered second-year Ace, Yamamoto. "Y-You should be our manager, t-then!!" He declared, his voice being tight. Without context, you could assume Yamamoto to be some kind of delinquent, with his intimidating appearance and all. You really were judging people, huh? "I-It doesn't matter if you c-can't play, as l-long as you know the rules... Yeah!"

"Tora... Don't force her." From a short distance, you once again heard Kozume's soft voice, his eyes still focused on his Iphone. "She may be knowledgeable about the sport, but maybe she doesn't want to be associated with this club at all..." Kozume expounded. Kozume has a point, the Nekoma team had to admit.

"Yes, Kozume here has a point. It's not up to us to decide whether she wants to be in the club or not." Naoi nodded, fully agreeing with the blonde's statement. "Although, Oikawa-san is welcome to join the club. I think she'd be a great addition to the team."

"Yes yes. But would she be able to handle our boys' rowdiness though?" Coach Nekomata chuckled in a nonchalantly matter, his apprentices glancing over at him with a blank expression on their faces. "Don't make that face; you wouldn't want to have my features at your youth." Were faculty members ever so carefree? This wasn't what you expected for the Tokyo Prefecture's citizens. Like for real, you thought they'd be workaholics and perfectionists.

To be honest, the thought of becoming your school's volleyball manager has never crossed your mind. You stayed quiet for a bit, collecting your thoughts once more. So basically, if you choose this club, you'd have to deal with: nine _rowdy_ males; a carefree old man; a lot of managing records for the teams' conditions and stats; and way more that you didn't want to state...

Oh yeah... hot men.

You've dealt with Tōru and Hajime's bickering almost half your life, so how bad could this be?

"Hmm..." You pondered, your hand placed on your chin.

"Hmm...?" Their captain added, imitating your stance. He was examining you, not your body, but the emotions that are inside of you. He could tell that you were thinking hard about their coach's proposal. In his personal opinion, you were the perfect candidate. He was sure that was what his coaches and teammates all agree on. You may not have played the sport, but being knowledgeable about it is more crucial.

"Well... I honestly don't mind-" Before you got to even add your other statement, you were halted by the hāfu, causing you to clench your fist in irritation. You swear you've been interrupted by them several times already...! 

"Oh really!? Oh yes! Thank you so much, Oikawa-san! I'm looking forward to working with you!" Lev cheered heartily. He looked very delighted with your _answer_ that you honestly didn't want to ruin his mood. Luckily, their third-year libero did the task for you, as he gave a side glare at the taller male.

"Oi Lev! Don't jump to conclusions! She hasn't finished speaking yet!" Yaku and Haiba reminded you of a typical mother-and-son relationship: Yaku being the mom, whist Haiba being the disobedient child. It was sort of cute in a way. Haiba just pouted his lips before staying silent, finally giving you the chance to begin where you left off.

"As I was saying... I honestly don't mind. I think being a manager would be a perfect choice for me... Although, I do think that I should give myself some time to think. I wouldn't want to regret the decision that I've made." You explained in a serious matter. "It doesn't mean that I don't like you guys, though! You guys seem to be pretty interesting!" You added, hoping that they didn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry Oikawa-chan. You can take your time. We're not going to force you to join us." Kuroo reassured you, his hand flapping in sync with the wind. "We'd like you to observe our practice today though. I hope you don't mind."

You didn't mind, but would your _manager_ mind? I mean, she isn't that strict with you, but she doesn't want you to go home late... But whatever. She probably wouldn't be home anyway. She was always busy with the directors anyways. You decided to ignore your inner thoughts telling you to insist, and you smiled. "Oh, sure! I'd like to see your guys' skills. If I'm impressed, I might have my answer by tomorrow~" Your fingers posed into a peace sign; a trait you've gotten from your brother. You could see the team light up in excitement.

"Hell yeah!!" Yamamoto punched the air, determined, as he approached you. "Don't w-worry, Oikawa-san! W-We won't let you down!!" He attempts to say without stammering his words, but like earlier, miserably failed.

Your lips curved into a closed-eyed smile, "Ara, ara... I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys got." Your hands were clutched in front of your chest. Right now, your expectations were quite high. They couldn't compare to your brother, though. That's what you'll forever believe.

You were a little surprised. They were pretty good, to be honest. They were quite well-balanced and flexible, not to mention how solid their receives were. They really reminded you of cats... That analogy suited well with your school's allusion. In short, you were pretty impressed. They were rowdy and energetic for sure, but they took the sport seriously. Even if they messed up, they didn't sulk about it and tried again. That was something that you like about most volleyball players.

You were grabbing the balls that were astray on the ground when you heard Coach Nekoma's voice roar from across the gym.

"Alright! Practice is over! You may head home now!"

Coach Naoi glanced over to you before he and Nekomata left the gym. "Oh yeah, if you've already decided on joining the club, you can ask your class' advisor for the club application form. Your homeroom teacher is Miss Nakamura, yes?" You nodded at his question, not saying anything else. "Alright. I'll go inform her before heading back home myself. Anyways, I'll see you guys next practice."

And slowly, the two coaches proceeded to leave the gymnasium, leaving only you, and the boys inside. From behind you, Kuroo approaches you, placing his hand on top of your head. "Oh, and Oikawa-chan, please do consider this. We'd really appreciate this, especially our coaches. You can take as much time as you want... Although I think our members are already psyched up." He chuckled playfully, as the both of you glanced over at them talking to one another. You could hear Yamamoto's voice especially... He really is excited for a manager, huh?

"Hm, don't worry. I am considering this! You guys are pretty interesting, so yeah." You exclaimed, your hands clasped together. You then gazed over at your classmate who brought you here, "Oh, and Shibayama-san! I'd like to thank you for suggesting me to them... Your team has so much potential to even be part of the Nationals! Just next time, don't trick me into coming along with you." You giggled softly, as Shibayama blushed a faint red at the sight of you complimenting his team.

"U-Um... You're welcome, Oikawa-san!" He muttered, bowing his head down to attempt to cover his redden face from you. But still; comparing their current state to even going to the Nationals? That's pretty outrageous! For Shibayama and the first years, that is.

"Ohh! The Nationals! We can play against all the strongest teams all around Japan!" Haiba and Inuoka's eyes were sparkling at the thought of their team in the middle of the enormous court. It was such a dream. A dream that every person who plays volleyball wanted to achieve, yet it was almost the utmost impossible...

"I'm going to change... I want to get out of these sweaty clothes." Kozume said, a groan escaping his lips. Yeah... They definitely do need to change. They were hella sweating. "It's getting late too..." He added. And yeah, he was right once more. All of you glanced at the dark sky. The moon is addicting to look at. The specks of stars glimmering showcasing how beautiful the night could be.

It was beautiful... But you had no time to be amazed by it... There was a 47% chance of your manager arriving early and noticing that you weren't home by dusk. You immediately grabbed your school bag from the gym's floor. "Oh! I gotta go home now. It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" You were about to leave when someone's voice flared.

"Huh? But it's unsafe for someone like you to go home by yourself. You got lost going to school yesterday, right?" It was Kuroo, who had a teasing grin on his face. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

"Well, yeah. But that was _yesterday._ I had no trouble going back home after school, as well as heading to school earlier. So I'll be fine! Thanks for worrying though." You soothed them, a solacing smile on your face. The members seemed to sigh in relief.

"Stay safe." Fukunaga simply told you with his arms waving.

You nod, as you posed with your two peace signs in front of your face, more specifically, the top of your head. "Uh-huh! But for now, I will see you guys another time! Y/N is out! Sayonara~" You swiftly greeted before dashing out of the school's gymnasium, and eventually, the school. Only until now, you've realized.

"I am such a dumbass. I really just did Usachii's signature pose and motto..." You deadpanned. You are absolutely fucked if one of them just so happened to have an Albert Einstein IQ to realize what you just did. You decided to put the thought at the back of your mind. You just hope that they just think that you're an obsessed fangirl of hers, just like most of the teenage population. Plus, you had many more important things to think about: and that is what time was the next train to your destination. And great: it's in an hour. You decided to make a Tiktok about you're drowning in an indescribable emptiness.

OMAKE

"Ne, what Oikawa did... That's Usachii's pose and motto, right?" From inside their clubroom was Kenma questioning his teammates, who were as well changing back to their school uniform. Not gonna lie, they were a little surprised to hear Kenma ever question about that.

"Huh? I didn't expect you to know about Usachii. I thought you weren't into idols." Kuroo questioned his best friend, who shrugged in response.

"She isn't just an idol; she's a streamer as well. Though, I've only heard about her career through her streams..." Kenma plainly explained, placing all his junk and stuff back inside his bag. Then he added, "Luckily, her streams won't be on hiatus, unlike her career."

Kuroo nodded in understanding. "Ahh, I understand. That was the first I've heard of that." Kenma didn't respond to that any further.

"Usachii's a busy girl after all! No wonder why she's taking a hiatus. Her songs are a bop too! And she's just around our age too! She's so cute and pretty!" Yamamoto begins to fawn and fangirl over her. It was quite obvious how obsessed he was. It wasn't just him either, his younger sister of two years was in LOVE with her! She was the one who originally introduced her to him. Yamamoto dramatically did a chef's kiss. "She really is an amazing person... If only we get to know who she is..."

"I couldn't agree more!" Inuoka added. "I've liked her ever since her debut album came out! She's just like a goddess who could really do anything!" Blush began to form on the two faces'. Their third-year libero sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I get it... You two are madly in love with her. Although, I agree that her songs are amazing. Not to mention her dance moves. She's way better than that Charli- whatever from America, yet she still has more followers..." Yaku ranted out, bobbing his head in agreement. He was closet obsessed with her content, but just this once, he decided to let it out. He isn't supposed to be fawning over her, either.

"Mhm. I like her. Her songs could either calm me down or pump me up. But, I shouldn't let someone like her distract her from both my studies and volleyball. Not to mention that college is coming up next school year for us third years." Well, that statement just ruined the mood. He was right, however.

Lev was relatively confused will all this commotion, and therefore decided to speak. "Ahm... Actually, who's Usachii? I've never heard of them." He tilted his head to the side.

The gymnasium was silent. Everyone's mouths closed and all of them stared at the tall Russian. Was he for real?

All of a sudden, Yaku blared out of nowhere and grabbed Lev by his arm. "That's it! Come here, you titan! Let us show you what you're missing out, you uncultured swine!" He proceeded to take out his cellphone from his school bag and went to NicoNico to show him one of her live performances.

And just like that, Lev's practical obsession with the teen idol blossomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Okayy- and I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I had a bunch of homework to do and stuff like that (*´ω｀*). I hope this chapter wasn't all that bad. And if you guys haven't noticed; I changed the title and theme for this fanfiction. I realized how cheesy "Notice Me" sounded like, so I decided to call it "Serendipity". I think it sounds cuter-
> 
> I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than how dry my comedy is nowadays- I am a little uncultured when it comes to jokes and stuff now tbh, so most of them might sound unfunny, or pathetic. Anyways-
> 
> If you're wondering what NicoNico is, it's a website similar to YouTube, and it's mostly used by Japanese people. I tend to use that website often because of how the comments are placed, so yeah lol.
> 
> Okay that's it. Thanks for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is also cross-posted on both my Wattpad, and Quotev account. Thank you for reading the chapter ( •̀ ω •́ )✧


End file.
